Marcus Morgan
Marcus Morgan was an infamous Corellian smuggler who had been a mentor and father-figure to many young up and coming smugglers. He also had a reputation for being a charming ladies’ man and had several children by multiple mothers, some of which he did not even realize exist. History Early Life Marcus Morgan was born in the Blue Sector of Coronet City on Corellia to Jerrod and Sonja Morgan. His father was an outlaw tech who specialized in starship modifications, while his mother was a maid for one of the area’s flophouses. His father was typically intoxicated and occasionally abusive to Marcus, his brother and his mother. To escape the abuse, Marcus and his street friends would frequent the starport. They would watch and listen to the free-traders as they conducted their business or traded tall-tales of their adventures. After one beating too many at the hands of his father, Marcus and a couple of his friends stole a YG-4210 transport and headed for the Outer Rim. They would ply the space lanes of the Trailing Sectors and beyond; transporting passengers and supplies between worlds such as: Sullust, Elrood, Sevarcos, Llanic and Socorro. His friends would soon leave Marcus for more stable careers, while Marcus started gaining the reputation of a successful smuggler and pirate. With is growing reputation, Marcus could be found working the Trailing Sectors, the Outer Rim and Hutt Space. Even with all his travels, Marcus rarely saw anything more of the planets than what lay within a radius of five kilometers from the spaceports, and his contacts were mostly limited to spaceport functionaries, merchants, information brokers, and those in the pleasure professions. When word of his father's death reached Marcus, he plotted a course back home to Corellia. He made sure his mother was well and bought her a new home. Marcus would make sure credits found their way into his mother's account and he would visit occasionally between smuggling runs. Marcus then took his money and pooled it with his siblings, Callan and Meghan, to restart the old family shipping business, Morgan Transports. While Marcus' grandfather had run the business into the ground with his drinking and gambling, the Morgan siblings quickly re-established the company and brought it up to an up-and-coming venture. Marriage and Family After many years of womanizing and swearing he would never marry, Marcus fell in love with, Kataria Zayne, a beautiful sabacc dealer on Ord Mantell. They would marry and have a son named Wyatt while Marcus worked as a starship mechanic, taking time off from the family business. But shortly after Wyatt was born, Marcus who was "suffering" from wanderlust began taking smuggling jobs, jumping back into Morgan Transports. His absences created a rift in the marriage and soon Marcus and Kat would divorce with Wyatt remaining in his mother's custody. Only a couple years later, Marcus started an affair with the galactic renown singer/actress Cassi LeRue. Marcus proposed to Cassi when they discovered she was pregnant with their daughter, Cassandra Jasmyne. Because Cassi traveled quite a bit herself, she did not mind that Marcus did as well. Although they did not always see eye to eye on how to raise CJ, they were a happy family for a few years. But Cassi would file for divorce when she discovered Marcus had a couple girlfriends at different spaceports. For awhile Cassi and Marcus shared custody of CJ, but CJ related to her father more and he was given sole custody. One of the girlfriends that broke up his second marriage was Ann Davalos, a cantina owner on Abregado-rae. Unbeknownst to Marcus, Ann would give birth to his second daughter, Alexa. Smuggling Adventures By the end of the Clone Wars, the shipping business took a hit from all the regulations the Galactic Empire placed on commerce. Callan and Marcus decided it was time to close up shop and look for new ventures, leaving Meghan to work full time with Andre Donato. Shortly after becoming a solo smuggler, Marcus traded the YG-4210 transport in for a YT-1760 freighter, which as been known as Kat's Pride and Lady Jasmyne plus several aliases. Name a commodity and Marcus has smuggled it to somewhere. While mostly operating by himself, Marcus has done jobs with several other smugglers such as: *Hallyy Cabrero *Nahg Inrull *Max "Mad Eye" Marrette *Platt Okeefe *Eddard Resset *Malcolm Reynolds *Han Solo & Chewbacca *Jaq Sparrow *Booster Terrik Marcus’s daughter, CJ, spent her teen years growing up as an extra hand on her father's freighter. With her R2 astromech, Arfee, by her side, CJ would often look after the ship when Marcus went into ports during their freight runs. Around age 17, CJ set out on her own once again leaving Marcus to run his ship solo. Marcus met a young near-human named Dane Sandoval who was looking for work. Dane would work on the Lady Jasmyne as copilot and deckhand. Developing a close bond with the young lad over their many adventures, Marcus saw Dane as a second son. With that bond came a trust that allowed Dane to trust Marcus with his tale and true name of Graydon Strykia. Marcus took on an additional crew member, Syerra. Graydon and Syerra remained with Marcus, continuing to work for him as they assisted Wyatt Morgan, Marcus’ son, with the smuggling of an Alliance Recon team from Caprica and also around Ord Mantell. Immediately after this, Marcus found out that his daughter, CJ Morgan, had had a run in with pirates near the Manchi Sector. Wanting to ensure that his daughter was safe, Marcus asked Graydon and Bri to hire on with CJ. Marcus imparted his wish that Graydon protect his daughter, which Graydon agreed to. Retirement? Once again flying solo and with his daughter being watched over by his former crew members, Marcus decided it was time to retire from smuggling. Marcus was still prone to wanderlust and still roamed the galaxy visiting his favorite stomping grounds. To support himself and his many vices, Marcus would still make the occasional 'milk run'. Appearance and Personality Marcus had a jovial sense of humor. He loved his drink but not excessively and loved his women (probably excessively). Marcus tended to fight for the underdog, otherwise he preferred to talk or walk away than fight (unless his ship was insulted). He struggled with commitment and had only been committed to two things in his life: his daughter, CJ, and his ship. RPG D6 Stats Type: Semi-Retired Smuggler DEXTERITY 2D Blaster 6D, Dodge 6D, Vehicle Blasters 4D, (S)Blaster: Heavy Blaster Pistol 9D KNOWLEDGE 3D Alien Species 5D+2, Languages 4D+2, Planetary Systems 8D+1, Streetwise 9D+1, Value 6D, (S)Languages: Bocce 7D, (S)Languages: Durese 6D+2, (S)Languages: Huttese 6D, (S)Languages: Sullustan 6D MECHANICAL 4D Astrogation 9D, Repulsorlift Operation 5D, Sensors 6D, Space Transports 8D, Starship Gunnery 8D, Starship Shields 6D, (S)Space Transports: YT-1760 12D PERCEPTION 3D+1 Bargain 7D, Command 5D+1, Con 7D, Forgery 4D+1, Gambling 8D, Hide 5D+1, Search 5D+1, Sneak 6D+2 STRENGTH 2D+2 Brawling 5D+2, Lifting 4D+1, Stamina 6D TECHNICAL 3D Blaster Repair 5D, Computer Programming/Repair 4D, Droid Repair 4D, First Aid 4D, Security 5D, Space Transport Repair 6D, (S)Space Transport Repair: YT-1760 9D Hero Points: 1 Dark Side Points: 0 Character Points: 20 Move: 10 Equipment: ID card, Comlink, Chronometer, Pilots license, Arms load out permit, Modified YT-1760 Lady Jasmyne, Caelli-Merced Sentinel IV heavy blaster pistol (5D+2, 3-10/30/60, ammo: 100, +1D to hit) Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters